vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cocytus
Summary Cocytus is a supporting character in Overlord, and is the Guardian of the 5th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. An insectoid heteromorph, he was created by Takemikazuchi to be an honourable warrior and is also tasked with keeping a cache of powerful weapons for the tomb. He has a neutral alignment, which stands out against the many evil entities in Nazarick. An extremely skilled fighter, Cocytus is an expert at selecting the right combination of weapons for the fight, and dealing huge amounts of damage quickly. With the help of his extra arms, he is capable of wielding four of his twenty-one weapons at once, allowing him to deal the highest damage per second of any floor guardian. He was charged by Ainz Ooal Gown to destroy the Lizardmen Tribes with a modest undead force, however, this was a test to see if the NPC was capable of evolving and developing his attitudes and strategies. Upon his failure, Cocytus rectified the situation by single handedly slaughtering the Lizardmen's best warriors. Afterwards, he was appointed by Ainz to rule the Lizardmen without using fear, as a test for Nazarick's future plans for the rest of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, higher '''with Immovable Wisdom King Strike '''Name: Cocytus, Ruler of the Frozen Glacier Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Insect Fighter, Vermin Lord, Guardian of the 5th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Sword Saint, Asura, Knight of Niflheim Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Dimensional Storage, Forcefield Creation, likely Information Analysis (As a powerful fighter of Nazarick, he should be able to do this alongside Ainz and Shalltear), Can sense the attention of others on him, Aura (Passively lowers temperatures in his vicinity, dealing continuous ice damage), Damage Boost (Immovable Wisdom King Strike does increased damage to evil enemies), Statistics Reduction (Frost Aura decreases the speed of those effected by it. Immovable Wisdom King Strike decreases the speed of evil enemies), Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to Non-Corporeal targets), Various forms of Ice Manipulation, Breath Attack, Heat Manipulation, Negates attacks from weaker weapons and magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Blindness, Deafness), Mind Manipulation, Magic, Death Manipulation and Time Manipulation. His World Class Item grants him resistance to BFR, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation and Resistance Negation Attack Potency: City level (Stated that he would be able to defeat Albedo in single combat, while losing to Sebas, both of whom can survive attacks from Super-Tier Magic), higher 'with Immovable Wisdom King Strike (Was going to one-shot Zy'tl Q'ae, a being comparable to Evil Lord Wrath in level, and whose health was described as "off the charts") 'Speed: Supersonic+ (Could supposedly keep up with Aldebo in a fight and defeat her more times than not) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be comparable to Ainz), likely higher Striking Strength: City Class (He carries God Slaying Emperor Blade, a weapon that formerly belonged to one of the Supreme Beings), higher 'with Immovable Wisdom King Strike (Was going to one-shot Zy'tl Q'ae, a being comparable to Evil Lord Wrath in level, and whose health was described as "off the charts") 'Durability: City level (Should be able to take hits from his peers as Guardians. His entire body is a form of armor and weapon at the same time. Blocked a direct attack from Sebas) Stamina: High. Using a large number of his skills and magic in his battle with the Lizardmen forces did little to tire him, and could supposedly defeat Albedo in combat, which would likely require a large duration of time due to her durability Range: Extended Melee Range with weapons, Tens of meters with Frost Aura, Dozens of meters with magic. 50 meters, possibly higher with Smite Frost Burn. 100 meters, likely higher with multiple skills Standard Equipment: God Slaying Emperor Blade, Decapitation Fang, and an unnamed World Item Intelligence: Above Average. A considerably skilled combatant, although his skills in other respects are pretty lackluster, even losing to the lizardmen tribes while commanding a small force of Nazarick undead. Weaknesses: Can underestimate his opponents at times. One of the more honourable guardians Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gallery Frost Aura.gif|Frost Aura Piercing Icicle.gif|Piercing Icicle Ice Pillar.gif|Ice Pillar 'Active' *'Frost Breath' *'Ice Pillar:' Causes two massive pillars of ice to form in front of him. *'Kulika Blade:' Mainly used in chain-combos after certain skills. *'Piercing Icicle:' Sends a barrage of spiked ice projectiles at an enemy. *'Rakshasa' *'Razor Edge' *'Smite Frost Burn: '''An icy wind that freezes its targets, causing them to shatter *'Vidyārāja Strike''' *'Immovable Wisdom King Strike' *'Yakshanarata' Passive *'Frost Aura:' This aura makes Cocytus' surroundings extremely cold, dealing continuous ice damage and negative conditions to those in his vicinity. While he can suppress its effects and range, he is unable to completely deactivate this aura. *'Projectile Negation:' All Floor Guardians possess an ability which completely negates weaker projectiles. Main Equipment *'God Slaying Emperor Blade:' A katana with a blade length of 180cm. It was originally a weapon of Warrior Takemikazuchi, his creator. It is the sharpest of Cocytus' weapons. *'Decapitation Fang:' Cocytus's halberd weapon that he keeps on his person. *'Unnamed World Item:' Ainz gave this item to him so he can be protected from the effects of World Item users. It's either Hygieia's Chalice or Billion Blades taken from the Treasury. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Honorable Characters Category:Insects Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Minions Category:Overlord Category:Tier 7 Category:Damage Boost Users